


Hana's Weird Interest

by GrumblinGut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/F, Stomach Growling, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumblinGut/pseuds/GrumblinGut
Summary: In which D.va is flustered by Brigitte's heavily bloated belly. Wrote this on a whim.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Hana's Weird Interest

“Hey Hana, you got room for one more?”

“Of course, babe. I-”

Turning to her girlfriend, D.va snorted the nano-cola she was chugging out of her nostrils. As she coughed and sputtered while her nasal passages burned, Brigitte immediately ran to her side and and grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket.

“Oh Hana, are you okay?!”

“Yeah, I’m-” D.va was interrupted by another series of light coughs before taking a deep breath. “I’m fine. Really!”

“You sure don’t sound okay. Here, let me help!”

Brigitte began dabbing at her face, neck, and chest, all of which was soaking wet. Normally, D.va would be struggling or pouting while the muscular Swede doted on her, but right now? Something else had caught her attention, specifically the sight of her toned, muscular tummy bulging outwards.

“And we’re done! I bet it feels good to be all dried off, right?”

Brigitte’s words sounded distant and faded, like she was talking from across a vast canyon.

“Uh... Hana?”

For now, her words meant nothing to D.va.

They meant nothing compared to that tummy.

“BABE?!”

D.va yelped and jumped a good foot in the air, and peeled her gaze away from Brigitte’s bloated middle.

“Oops, didn’t mean to scare you!” She giggled. “But are you okay? You really zoned out there.”

“Oh, uh... ha ha, it’s nothing! I think my brain's all fried from snorting out that soda.”

“Yeah, that was pretty nasty! Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I am, but thanks for asking! It’s like having a guardian angel watching over me...”

Brigitte giggled. “That’s really sweet of you.” She sat down on the white leather couch and planted a kiss on D.va’s lips that the gamer reciprocated. Breaking away, Brigitte wrapped a muscular arm around D.va and held her close, with D.va giggling as she rested her head against Brigitte’s. For a good few minutes, both girls sat in silence.

Or rather, mostly silence save for the grumblings of Brigitte’s stuffed stomach.

_‘Holy crap...’_ D.va thought to herself, her cheeks reddening as she gawked at her girlfriend’s gurgly gut. _‘What did she EAT?!’_

D.va was fully aware that she was dating a glutton, but the lengths of her girlfriend’s appetite shocked her sometimes. She remembered their first date, where they went to a Lunar New Year celebration hosted by M.E.K.A’s Chinese sponsors. The scenery was gorgeous, and the fireworks even moreso. But she spent a good portion of their date watching Brigitte hit the buffet tables and clearing plate after plate of food with her stomach roaring for more. By the time the night was over, Brigitte had stacked up a good twenty or so plates of food and waddled away with a huge, pregnant-looking gut that nearly ripped a hole through her qipao.

Brigitte had to be that big, or at least pretty damn close. Its round form and pale skin made it look like the full moon, and D.va wouldn’t be surprised if it had its own center of gravity. And the noises? Easily the kind she could fall asleep to: the chorus of sloshing, churning, and gurgling with a few bassier growls interspersed was the best kind of white noise. And already, she could feel her eyelids growing heavy...

Until Brigitte let out a belch that would make a trucker proud. D.va planted a hand over her gaping mouth in shock, and her cheeks burned crimson when Brigitte patted her round gut.

“Ah... I’m stuffed...”

_‘Stop...’_

“I’m so, _so_ stuffed...”

_‘STOP.’_

Brigitte rubbed her tummy and chuckled. “Oh Hana, I ate SO much today...

D.va bit down on her bottom lip and stifled a moan.

_‘Brig, you’re killing me! You're pressing all my buttons!'_

“Here, feel my tummy! It’s crazy!”

Brigitte took D.va’s hand and placed it on her firm, bulging belly, and the gamer could feel it churning and burbling against her touch. Unable to contain herself any longer, D.va let out a yelp of excitement.

And then clammed up when she realized what she did.

“Yeah, it really is crazy, isn’t it? All that food packed away...”

“Y-Yep!” D.va said, trying to suppress her stutter as she tried to save face. “Gosh, what did you even eat?! You look like you’re gonna blow!”

Brigitte grinned slyly, her freckled cheeks rosy as she recalled her wonderful meal.

“You see, I was in the workshop tinkering with my gear. I wanted to upgrade my mace and see if it could pierce armor, or even work as a grappling hook. It’d be nice if it had that extra bit of flexibility, right?”

D.va nodded, and slowly began to trace a path up Brigitte’s swolen belly with her finger. “Yep...”

“Anyway, I was about to start up a test run of my grappling extension when a delivery Omnic stopped by! He had a care package from mama and papa, and you know what was in it?”

Brigitte’s stomach rumbled. D.va had a feeling she knew where this was going.

“Baked goods,” she said, nearly purring while she licked her lips. “Oh Hana, mama baked _so many_ sweets for us! Cakes, pies, cupcakes, muffins, donuts, sweet bread... it was like heaven in a package!”

“I bet it was.” D.va snarked, her tone playful while she drummed her fingers on Brigitte’s tum. “You didn’t save any for me, did you?”

Brigitte averted her gaze, both ashamed and playful. “I tried, babe. I really did! But I was _so_ hungry. My belly was growling like crazy, and I couldn’t help it! What started as one cupcake and a donut turned into one cupcake, a donut, and two slices of strawberry pie. Then THAT became one cupcake, a donut, two slices of strawberry pie, half a dozen cream-filled donuts, three peanut butter/chocolate cupcakes...”

“And then you ended up with a whole bakery in your gut.” D.va said, laughing as her eyes drifted to Brigitte’s shirt, a sleeveless tank top with a slogan she lived and died by:

**“I LIKE EXERCISE, BECAUSE I LOVE EATING.”**

“Heh. Fatty.” D.va teased. “I don’t think all the exercise in the world is gonna stop you from blimping up~”

“Oh definitely not.” Brigitte agreed, “I bet I gained 5 pounds from the donuts alone! And that’s not even going into all that cake... but you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

D.va flinched with a squeal.

“Pffft, really? That’s crazy talk!”

“Is that so? I guess I was just imagining all the times I’ve caught you staring at my belly after a big meal...” Brigitte said with a giggle. “I guess you aren’t really fawning over my tummy right now, either...”

Caught like a deer in the headlights, D.va stared at Brigitte’s bloated belly while she laughed that gorgeous laugh of hers. And eventually, she rolled her eyes doubled down on the tummy rubs.

“Alright, you got me.”

Brigitte giggled.

“What? It’s cute!”

“Cute, huh?”

“Yeah! There’s just something about such a strong, pretty girl like you all bloated up that gets me right here...”

She mimed stabbing herself in the heart, complete with sticking out her tongue and letting her eyes roll into the back of her head. Brigitte simply laughed as she smooched her tiny girlfriend on top of her head.

“Well, I guess I’ve shacked up with the perfect girl! Feels good to have someone appreciate my appetite.”

D.va's heart soared. Her? The perfect girl?

“Thanks for the love~”

Turning up to the mechanic, D.va and Brigitte locked lips in a long, passionate kiss. D.va could taste the sugar on her, and her own stomach growled in quiet envy of all the treats Brigitte stuffed herself with. Once they were done, maybe they could call up Ingrid and Torbjorn for another care package...


End file.
